Daisy
by waynesbarry
Summary: They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. She was affectionate, he was emotionless. She was affable, he was bad-tempered. She was submissive, he was bossy. She was joyful, he was miserable. She was loud, he was quiet. She was warm, he was cold. She was the stars, he was the moon. They had one thing in common though. They were crazy about each other. BW x OC
All rights go to DC Comics and Warner Bros. I only own the plot. If i did own these characters, I obviously wouldn't be writing this.

WARNING: this contains a 99.9% chance of being extremely bad. My first language is not English and this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so I apologize in advance for spelling mistakes, plot holes and basically just bad writing. If your still willing to continue reading, thank you and I hope you enjoy it. Don't be afraid to tell me if you see any spelling mistake or if something doesn't make sense.

•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•

Once upon a time there was girl and boy. He loved her and she loved him. One day, they got married, had children and lived happily ever after.

Not the end, because I call bullshit. How about I tell you a real story?

Once upon a time there was girl. Everyone loved her. They either wanted to date her, or wanted to be her. Too bad, she only had eyes for one, for him.

It would have been the perfect fairy tale, if only he had loved her back. Since they practically grew up together, she thought she had enough time to spend with him, and that she would settle with telling him about her little crush when they got older.

One day his parent's were murdered. She tried to comfort him, help him, even love him. But he didn't love anybody, not even himself.

So, instead he started pushing everyone away. Including her. They then started talking on a weekly basis. Weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. For years he lived in that huge manor, broken, hurt and alone.

One day, on her fourteenth birthday, there was a knock on her window at twelve AM. It was the boy. He hugged her, kissed her, promised he'd come back to her and she promised to wait for him. He disappeared for ten years, traveled all around the world while she continued her education and trying to make the world a better place- Even though deep down, she knew it wasn't and never will be, for a long time.

But promises were meant to be broken.

The day came and the boy was back. Except that wasn't the boy she knew and loved. He was reckless, arrogant, stubborn, ignorant and a playboy. He slept around so much, her phone's charge probably lasts longer that his relationships. And she was addicted to her phone.

He didn't drop by, call or even send a text message telling her he doesn't want to talk to her again. But that wasn't the worst part, it was that he completely ignored her and went back to pushing her away. He avoided her calls, and was somehow always 'busy', 'asleep', 'had company' or 'at a party' whenever she tried to visit him at the manor or the company.

Two years later, her parents passed away and the boy hadn't even bothered going to the funeral. So she left the city, moved to Metropolis and worked at The Daily Planet. There, she actually felt like she was accomplishing something, like she was important and meant something, surrounded by her closest friends that slowly turned into her only family.

For three years she lived there. She worked as hard as she could, working her way up the ladder. She was the boss, she practically owned the building. Until it was bought by Wayne Enterprises.

They started hiring ten people a day until it was so crowded that they had to share offices. So the company decided that they would make the skyscraper even bigger and redecorate a few rooms.

And her being the unfortunate girl she was, her office was one of the places they decided wasn't worth keeping. The moved hundreds of people to Gotham City. To Wayne Enterprises. They had to work there for the time being, until The Daily Planet were done with rebuilding. So here she is now, a place she used to call home, but hundreds of miles away from the place she now calls home.

Your wondering who that girl is, aren't you? As you probably guessed, that girl is me.

My name is Melanie Prince, and this is how I did the impossible.

No i didn't gain super speed, the ability to fly or super strength. I got something even better.

I got a guy as stubborn as Bruce Wayne, to fall for me.


End file.
